Houseguests
by littlepenguingrl
Summary: The Takahiashi brothers accept a friend and his sister to stay with them until their father sobers up. What happens when they both begin to fall in love with the sister? R


Author's Note: I don't own any of the Initial D characters or name brands. This is my first Initial D fanfic. Hope you guys liked it! By the way, there probably won't be many battles, if any at all. I'll try, but I'm not too familiar with racing. Please leave some comments so I know if I should continue this or not. Thanks!  
  
~ Ryosuke Takahashi ~  
  
Turning the key, I heard the purring of the engine start up. Takumi's Hachi- Roku was waiting at the summit of the mountain by the time I arrived. As usual, he looked half dead and tired. With him in the lead, we headed down the mountain.  
  
Since Project D started, we had been meeting on Mt. Akina once a week so I could analyze his driving style and see what he could improve on. It seemed that no matter how many times I followed him, I found myself impressed by the young boy's skills. Simply by observing Takumi's moves and trailing him, I found that my times had been dropping just as quickly as his.  
  
Half way down the mountain, my cell phone began to ring. I turned on my emergency lights and pulled over to the side of the road. Up ahead, Takumi used his E-brake and spun until his car was facing up the mountain. Upon answering the phone, I head Keisuke's voice, which sounded panicked. My phone had terrible reception and I could only hear him say "Come as soon...." before the call was dropped. I drove down until I was even with the 86 and told Takumi that I had to go see what was happening back home. His expression didn't change as he nodded and said that he was going to run the course a few more times after I left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
To my surprise, a red Honda Integra Type-R was parked on our driveway behind Keisuke's car. Looking down, I saw a few dark stains on the driveway. It was too dark to tell what color the drops were, but I felt positive that they were blood.  
  
"Keisuke?" I questioned as I opened the front door.  
  
More drops stained the white carpet a deep red color, confirming my earlier hypothesis. They formed a little trail towards the couch, where I noticed a person laying down. A girl with long, pink hair and a towel draped across her forehead was resting unconsciously on the couch. Gently, I pulled the towel off to expose a huge gash that had obviously been bleeding at one point in time.  
  
"Aniki... " Keisuke exclaimed as he and another guy walked into the room from the kitchen area.  
  
Looking at the other person, I recognized him as one of Keisuke's old high school friends, Kyo. The blonde boy had been one of the only guys from the high school that had shared Keisuke's passion for downhill racing. They were both just staring at the girl and not saying anything. Looking at her again, I noticed swelling on her wrist.  
  
"What happened?" I questioned while I moved over to examine her right hand.  
  
I pushed her long sleeve up to get a better look. To my surprise, I had exposed an array of bruising up her entire arm. Checking her other arm, I found more dark purple spots. I stopped examining her in fear that I would find more. Glancing up at the two boys, I found them both just watching me, looks of dismay on their faces.  
  
"Somebody tell me what happened."  
  
"Aniki.. This.. "  
  
"She's my sister, Kaede. I didn't know where else to take her. Dad just went insane again and she was just there at the wrong time and all."  
  
"Kyo, calm down. Tell me what happened from the beginning."  
  
"It's our Dad! He got drunk, again. I don't know why, but he just grabbed Kaede and threw her against the wall. I didn't see the whole thing; I just heard it. I can't believe he did this again! That bast."  
  
"Again? Have you gone to the police?"  
  
"We can't! He is an officer! Nobody would believe us. I tried to report him the first time this had happened. He denied the whole thing and tried to blame it on me! He threatened Kaede somehow the first time so that she wouldn't talk to the police. His buddies wouldn't believe us anyways! He's not a bad person, not unless he downs a few bottles after work."  
  
"Why come here?"  
  
"We went to our aunt's house the first time, but he found us. It seems no matter where we go, he always finds us and forces us to come home with him. Nobody really believed us anyways. I tried a few of my friend's houses, but he knows all of them! I don't think he knows Keisuke, so."  
  
"I understand. How long has she been unconscious?"  
  
"Maybe five minutes."  
  
"Okay. Keisuke, come with me. Excuse us for a moment, Kyo."  
  
I led him outside and away from the house so that Kyo couldn't hear us. Keisuke looked worried. He leaned against the fence with his arms crossed against his chest. I just watched him for a second, waiting to see if he had anything to say. I was still trying to digest all of what Kyo had said.  
  
"Aniki.. Can they stay? I mean, I know it's a big burden and all, but they have no where else to go! Please? You understand, don't you? Please don't say no."  
  
"Keisuke, do you understand how serious this is? Their father is an abusive drunk. Something has to be done."  
  
"I know, but what? You heard him; their dad's a police officer!"  
  
I pulled a cigarette out and lit it. Breathing in the smoke, I looked at Keisuke again. His eyebrows were furrowed into a deep sulk. I couldn't tell if he was mad or worried. I didn't like the scenario at all. Something had to be done, but I wasn't sure what.  
  
"The guestrooms are being repainted. We don't really have enough beds to let them stay here."  
  
"I know, Aniki. I was thinking, maybe Kaede can take my bed and Kyo can take the couch. I can sleep on the floor. I don't mind."  
  
"You aren't serious are you? That toxic waste land better known as your room isn't fit for a female to stay in. How bad do you think their situation at home really is?"  
  
"I dunno. Pretty bad I assume. I remember Kyo having odd bruises back in our senior year of high school. He always just made up some excuse as to where he got them. Honestly, I think it's pretty bad."  
  
"I see. Well, I suppose they can stay for tonight. We'll talk about this tomorrow. I want to get back inside and make sure the girl is okay."  
  
"Really? Thanks so much, Aniki! You're the best!"  
  
"Don't get excited. This isn't a sleep over party. I suppose you and Kyo can double up in your room. Kaede can have mine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, don't push it, Keisuke."  
  
Tossing my cigarette on the ground, we went back inside. I told Kyo that they could stay here for tonight, but that we'd need to talk about this more in the morning. He agreed and went with Keisuke to find and clean the carpet in Keisuke's room. I sat down next to the girl on the couch. Taking her wrist, I reexamined the bruising on her right arm.  
  
"Stop! That hurts," murmured the girl suddenly.  
  
Her eyes were open now as she squinted at me for a moment. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes with her left hand. I quickly let go of her arm and watched her behavior. She shook her head a little and touched the gash on her head.  
  
"How are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"Like crap. Where am I and who are you?"  
  
"That's not important right now. Are you hurt anywhere? Are you dizzy or have a headache?"  
  
"What's with the interrogation? Are you a doctor or something?"  
  
"Not yet. Tell me what's wrong," I replied forcefully, hoping to get an answer out of her.  
  
"I do have a headache. I must have hit my head hard or something. Oh my, is that a hole in my head?!? Damn, my wrist hurts too!"  
  
I stood back up and went into the kitchen. Opening the cabinet we kept medicine in, I pulled out a few pills of Ibuprofen and a bandage for her wrist. I dampened a fresh cloth and filled a glass with water on my way back into the living room. She watched me come back in.  
  
"Take these and hold this on that gash to keep the swelling down," I said while handing her the supplies.  
  
She looked at me uncertainly for a moment before doing what she was told. I took her wrist in my hands again and turned it over a few times. Pushing on the certain areas, I asked if it hurt. They didn't, meaning that nothing was broken. I wrapped the bandage around her thin wrist carefully, not wanting to cause her any more pain. Kyo came back into the living room again and saw his sister awake.  
  
"Kyo?" she questioned.  
  
"Yeah. How are you doing, Kaede?"  
  
"I'm okay. Where are we?" she questioned to both of us.  
  
"You remember Keisuke, right? Yes? This is his house. We'll be safe here for now."  
  
"You should probably try and get some sleep," I said," It's late. Let me get you in a room."  
  
She nodded slowly and accepted help from her brother and I. We guided her into my room. I watched from the doorway as Kyo pulled my blankets over Kaede and reassured her that they would be okay. I turned the lights off as we walked out, wondering again if this was such a good idea or not.  
  
"Thanks, Ryosuke. I'm worried for her. Do you think she'll be alright?"  
  
"Yes. How many times has your father done this?"  
  
"About three times now. Stupid bastard! I'm trying to earn enough money so that we can move out into a house of our own, but trying to balance college and work is hard. Even Kaede got a job."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"19."  
  
"I'm sorry that you two have to deal with this. You should probably be heading to bed yourself. It must have been a rough day."  
  
"Yeah, I will. Thanks again, Ryosuke. I owe you big time."  
  
I watched him disappear into Keisuke's room. Glancing over at the couch, I sighed and grabbed some fresh sheets from the laundry room down the hall. After shutting down all the lights in the house, I rested on the couch and stared up through the skylight at the night sky. For once in my life, I had no real idea of what to do about the situation that had unfolded tonight.  
  
************************************************************************ PS: Special thanks to Seychella for writing that author's plea. I wanted to write an Initial D fanfic, but wasn't sure which character I should use. Oh, and sorry if the format is a bit screwy. 


End file.
